At present, the hanging bed suitable for travel and leisure employs an assembly structure, which cannot be folded all at once. In use, various members need to be assembled one by one and fixed by screws. To fold the conventional hanging bed after use, all the members need to be detached for packaging, and this takes a lot of time and trouble. The members occupy a large space, which is inconvenient for carrying. Thus, the conventional bed cannot keep pace with the modern life of people. In addition, the conventional bed employs a large number of parts, and once any one of them is lost, the bed cannot be fully assembled and will not work properly.